1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that converts a subject image into electric signals and records the electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the development of the semiconductor technology such as image sensing devices, CPUs and memories, so-called digital cameras have become widespread in which a subject image is converted into image signals by use of an image sensing device such as a CCD instead of film, and after processed by a CPU, the image signals are recorded onto recording device.
Digital cameras are provided with live view displaying device for displaying an image currently taken by the image sensing device through the taking lens. The live view displaying device can be used as the viewfinder. Moreover, in view of the fact that the power consumption is great when only the live view displaying device is used as the viewfinder, some digital cameras also have optical viewfinders so that switching can be made between the optical viewfinder and the live view displaying device.
When the number of pixels of the image sensing device is small, although focusing is unnecessary at the wide-angle condition to a zoom magnification of 3×, focusing becomes necessary as the number of pixels increases. However, in conventional digital cameras, sufficient consideration is not given to the relationship between the start timing of driving of the live view displaying device and the timing of focusing.